the_acidfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Wiki Rules # Ask permission to edit a page that isn't yours # Please be nice. Treat others like you should be treated. Criticism is only encouraged when it helps the user. Do not just say something to be mean. # Make sure to credit an artist when you use their picture. Also follow whatever guidelines the artist has. # Absolutly No NSFW links, edits, or pics # It is Wikia Law that all users must be 13 or older to have an account. If you are below the age of 13 and someone provides proof, you WILL be blocked until you become 13. Page Rules # All pages must clearly define their author(s). # All pages must reach a minimum of three paragraphs in length. If there is not at least that much content, there’s no point in making the page. # Spelling, grammar, punctuation, et cetera must be neat and legible. (Well, except for joke pages.) # Pages marked as Works In Progress (WIPs) have a one month grace period in which they are exempt from many rules so that they may be worked on. #* After seven days of being left untouched, however, they are subject to all of the rules listed. #* WIPs are not exempted from General rule 5. # Pages must contain absolutely no pornographic, insulting, or otherwise inappropriate content. Chat General # If a mod tells you to stop, you stop and don't complain. # Please respect and be kind to others. # No NSFW images or videos are to be shared in main. Innuendos are fine, but are to be used sparingly. # No spamming. # No minimodding. # Condoning rape, thievery, murder, piracy, or any other illegal act will result in harsh punishment, at a moderator's discretion. # Swearing is allowed, as long as it isn't used as an insult towards anyone in the chat. # Do not advertise other wikis inside of main chat, especially not their chatrooms. Doing so will result in an immediate one-day ban. Roleplays # No godmodding. # Absolutely no ERPs/SRPs are to be conducted in main. Those may only happen in PMs if all parties agree. # Don't start a main RP without asking the other users if they want to roleplay first. # Before you join an active RP in chat, ask first. You'll need to have an OC page here, and be accepted by the leader(s) of the AU/roleplay. # During main chat RPs, no torturing, or un-warned for headcanons. # When a RP is occurring in main, please use parenthesis(), brackets[], or some other way to designate Out Of Character speech as such. Roleplay # All chat rp rules apply # Use "You first" Edicate ## Meaning, never complete an action preformed upon another Character. I.E. *Jeff stabs Wendy* is rude and in poor form as it takes power away from the person playing Wendy, however *Jeff tries to stab Wendy* or *Jeff ''moves ''to stab Wendy* is polite and sportsmanlike because it allows the opponent OC to react as opposed to being simply acted upon. If you are the OC reacting, do not take advantage of the person acting upon you and constantly slither out of all attacks and/or actions, be a good sport and let things hit your character where sensible. # Person who controls the rp chooses who gets to play as cannons. Also ask them if you wish to add a new plot element. Category:Rules